This invention relates to containers or carriers, and is more particularly concerned with an open carrier for containers that can be clamped to tubular members of various sizes.
Numerous and varied carriers for canned or bottled goods, and various and sundry supporting expedients have been proposed heretofore, particularly for the carrying of containers.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 591,390 is referred to as showing a gimbaled flower holder for bicycles which is attached to the handle bars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,704 teaches a bottle mount and bottle for a bicycle for attachment to vertically inclined frame members and employs Velcro.RTM. attachment means between the bottle mount and bottle whereby the bottle is selectively removable from the mount. There are also a number of different container holders and bottle combinations wherein the holders are constructed of formed wire in the nature of a cage for removably securing the container therein when clamped to a vertically inclined bicycle frame member.
With the exception of the flower carrier taught by U.S. Pat. No. 591,390, the available container holders taught by the prior art mentioned above position the holder and the container supported thereby at a relative inaccessible location which requires the rider of the bicycle in congested traffic or along unsure paths taking one's eyes from the transversing path of travel to remove and/or replace a container of liquid is a safety hazard.
There has not been a convenient container holder which is easily accessible to the operator of a bicycle or the like until the emergence of the instant invention.